


Misunderstandings

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the handsome new student Castiel Novak arrives at Lawrence High, Dean has every intention of making him feel welcome. However, Castiel seems to ignore Dean whenever Dean tries to talk to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

It happens on a Monday morning. Dean would like to call it irony, because nothing good ever happens on a Monday. Dean is currently in Spanish class, practically dozing off as their teacher Mrs. Greene rambles on in, go figure, _Spanish_. Mrs. Greene has a horrendous accent, and whenever she tries to speak Spanish it sounds like a goat is yodeling in the middle of a chainsaw factory. Nevertheless, most students are paying attention, probably because they’re compelled by the unearthly sound that their teacher is producing. Nothing special, just another thrilling day at Lawrence High.

Dean sighs, his eyes gliding to the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes left. This is torture. He prepares for another half hour of daydreaming, when the door of the classroom suddenly opens. In steps Mr. Henriksen, _the principal_. He looks worn-out by default; apparently years and years of misbehaving students are taking its toll on him. Mrs. Greene falls silent. Whether it’s in the middle of a sentence or not, nobody knows.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Greene. This will only take a minute.” Henriksen apologizes in a brisk tone before he turns to the students.

Dean already does a mental checklist of all the things he’s done in the past week that could be viewed as ‘not acceptable’ in the eyes of a principal. To his own relief, he finds none. He does briefly wonder if Henriksen still remembers that time when Dean had parked his Impala in Henriksen’s reserved parking spot on purpose. At that exact moment, the principal’s gaze comes to rest on Dean. Dean thinks he sees Henriksen’s left eye twitch. Oh yeah _, he definitely remembers._ Dean sinks lower in his chair, trying to hide behind his notebook. Very smooth. Henriksen averts his gaze, and Dean realizes that for now, he’s safe.  

“Alright everyone, I’ll keep it short… A new student will be joining you today. I trust that you will all give him a warm welcome, and help him out on his first day here at Lawrence High.” Henriksen steps aside to let the new student pass.

Most of Dean’s classmates are stretching their necks to catch a glimpse. Dean can tell what they’re all thinking. _Fresh meat_.

“This is Castiel Novak, everyone. He moved here two weeks ago, and I expect that everyone will try to make him feel at home at our school.” Henriksen continues.

_Castiel_ … What an odd name. Dean’s curious now, and he sits straighter in his chair to get a better look. When Castiel awkwardly comes to stand in front of the class in between Mrs. Greene and principal Henriksen, Dean can finally see the new mystery-student. And just like that, the world stops turning…

To say that Castiel is good-looking would be the understatement of the year. _Gorgeous_ and _beautiful_ are more fitting words, Dean thinks. Castiel shyly stares at the sea of students. The students stare back. Henriksen is still talking, but Dean isn’t listening anymore. All he can see are blue eyes that look like they can stare straight into his soul. He sees tousled dark hair, and tanned skin. The blue shirt that Castiel is wearing matches his eyes perfectly. And Dean knows that he’s _screwed_ , because he doesn’t think he has ever been this instantly attracted to anyone in his life. He finds himself wanting to follow Henriksen’s orders for once, by making sure that the new student feels _very_ welcome…

~

The first time Dean tries to make contact with Castiel, is right there in that dreaded Spanish classroom. To Dean’s excitement, the only free seat is the one right in front of Dean, and somewhere during the last ten minutes of the class, Dean whispers Castiel’s name to get his attention. Castiel doesn’t react at all, and instead keeps writing in his notebook.

“Castiel? Cas?” Dean tries again, a bit louder, but not loud enough for Mrs. Greene to call him out on it.

Dean is planning to ask the newfound object of his affection if maybe he wants to have lunch together, but the blue-eyed boy still doesn’t react. When Meg Masters, who is in the seat next to Castiel, turns around and gives Dean a death glare and tells him to keep quiet because Dean’s noise is distracting her, Dean _knows_ that Castiel has to be ignoring him on purpose. Meg had obviously heard Dean’s attempts to talk to Castiel, so Castiel himself couldn’t have missed it...

Dean frowns, but decides to let it go. He has every intention of giving it another try at the end of class, because perhaps Castiel just didn’t want to chat while he was trying to pay attention to Mrs. Greene’s poor teaching.

Unfortunately, Dean’s classmate Benny who had been sitting behind him clings to Dean right after they’re dismissed, begging Dean if he can borrow his notes. Dean hands them over, might as well help a friend out, but when he turns around again, he notices that Castiel has already left the room.

“Dammit…” Dean curses under his breath as he starts collecting his books.

~

The second time Dean tries to interact with Castiel, is when he spots the messy-haired boy in the hallway. Dean is on his way to Biology class, and he’s not sure if that’s where Castiel is headed as well, but he still wants to score himself that lunch date, so he calls Castiel’s name across the hallway.

“Castiel! Hey Cas, wait up.”

Dean tries to catch up to him, but the hallway is crowded and too many people are in the way. Still, when Dean calls Castiel’s name again, pretty damn loud this time, he swears that basically everyone is turning around to look at Dean, everyone _except for_ Castiel. Castiel disappears around a corner before Dean can reach him, and when Dean turns to follow him, he’s already gone.

“Awesome…” Dean mumbles to himself. “Gorgeous, but an _arrogant prick_.”

~

Dean has given up on that lunch date, as well as on attempting to form any kind of friendship with the beautiful new student. He sits at his regular table in the cafeteria, waiting for his friends Charlie and Benny to join him. He stares down at his slice of pizza as he picks it apart with his fingers.

A clear “Hello” in a deep, warm voice is what makes Dean lift his head.

Dean does a double take, because there stands _Castiel_ , hesitantly smiling down at Dean. He’s holding a tray of food, and he bites his full bottom lip. Which Dean happens to find very tempting. Regardless, that doesn’t change the fact that Dean is still a bit annoyed with the guy.

“Yeah… So what, you’re talking to me _now_?” Dean asks a bit irritably.

Castiel’s eyes drop to Dean’s lips. Dean find himself licking them on instinct.

“I’m sorry… It’s Dean, right? The principal gave me a list of names and faces to make it easier for me… I recognized you from my Spanish class, and I’m new, so I was wondering if you would object to me sitting with you?”

Dean gapes at him. “Dude, I wanted to ask you twice, but you have been _ignoring_ me all day.”

Castiel still seems strangely fascinated with Dean’s lips, and it’s starting to make Dean nervous.

“I have?” Castiel replies, sounding sincerely puzzled.

“Yes.” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “I tried to talk to you in Spanish class, but you didn’t even acknowledge me. And then I called after you in the hallway, but you just kept walking.”

Before Dean knows what’s happening, Castiel starts laughing, _loudly_. This boy is confusing the hell out of Dean.

“I wasn’t _ignoring_ you, Dean… As Mr. Henriksen explained, my hearing is gone.”

“Wait… What?!” Dean sputters out, slowly taking in what Cas is trying to tell him. “I mean, but you’re responding to me _now._ ”

Castiel laughs again, shaking his head. “I still can’t hear you, Dean. But I’ve become very good at the art of _lip reading_. As long as I can see your face, I will understand what you’re saying.”

And now it all makes sense to Dean. Castiel isn’t obsessed with Dean’s lips, (Dean feels a tiny stab of disappointment at that) he’s just trying to read what Dean is _saying_.

“Oh god, I feel so stupid.” Dean says, now remembering how he’d zoned out to ogle Castiel when principal Henriksen had still been talking to the class of bored students.

“It’s fine, it was just a misunderstanding. As long as I’m allowed to look at your lips, we can communicate.” Castiel is grinning widely now, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

And hey, was that a _flirtation_? Dean likes to think it is, and he points at the seat across from him, wordlessly inviting Cas to sit with him.

“So… are we good?” Castiel asks as he sits down, a serious look in his large blue eyes.

“Yeah, Cas… We’re good.” Dean answers with a small nod. “And for the record... You can look at my lips _anytime_.”

Castiel lets out a small chuckle. “Well, you’re allowed to look at mine as well, Dean.”

So yeah, _definitely flirting_ , Dean notes as Castiel starts blushing. They exchange giddy grins, and Dean can already tell that the rest of this school year is going to be a lot less dull… 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.com


End file.
